Secrets and choices revealed
by Sylakina
Summary: Inuyashas choice has been made but can he tell the one he loves before it is too late
1. Choices

Disclaimer: sighs: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.

Chapter 1. Choices

Kagome ran and ran until her legs went out from under her. ~Why do I let him do this to me, I know he loves Kikyo~

She sat there crying her tears began to stain her face. She looked up to the sky and it began raining.

"Great.. Just great.. What a wonderful fucking day!"

She stood up and looked at her clothes they were drenched.

She sighed "I better be getting back." She turned to head back to camp but someone stood in her way.

Inuyasha's Forest

"Come Inuyasha, it is time."

"What about Naraku, he has yet to die."

"Forget about him, I forgive you, my soul can now rest in peace." Kikyo said leaning up and kissing Inuyasha; he returned the kiss passionately.

" Come" Inuyasha embraced Kikyo and they began their descent to hell.

Back to Kagome

"Kukuku, what are you doing out here by yourself, without your worthless hanyou?"

"He has chosen Kikyo."

"Aww, to bad now you must die alone!" Naraku screamed lunging for Kagome.

In the hut with Sango, Shippo, and Miroku

"Demon." Shippo said sniffing the air.

"Hu, Shippo demon you say."

"Yes to be more specific..." he paused "Naraku"

"WHAT!"

"Kagome lets go" silence "Kagome?!"

"She left awhile ago."

"OH NOO!" They ran outside to find it raining.

"Which way did she go?"

"I'm not sure but I smell Inuyasha this way maybe he knows which way she went."

They ran into the forest, they then came to a clearing and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo making their decent to hell. "Wait Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha looked up. "For WHAT!" He screamed.

"We need to ask you a question."

"Hurry Sango! ASK HIM!" Shippo screamed at her.

"ASK me WHAT!" Inuyasha screamed again.

"Can you tell us which way Kagome went?"

"Why would I know?"

"Because you can smell her and she's been gone for quite a while now."

"SO, I don't CARE!" Inuyasha and Kikyo slowly began their decent again.

"PLEASE." Shippo pleaded. "Inuyasha I don't want her to die , please tell me where she went!" Shippo began crying.

Inuyasha and Kikyo both looked up. "Shippo don't be ridiculous Kagome's not going to die."

"Yes, she is Inuyasha if Naraku finds her."

"What do you mean?"

"I smelled him."

"You WHAT!"

" Inuyasha she is no longer your problem let her be." Kikyo said embracing him even tighter.

"She went that way." Inuyasha said pointing into the woods.

Sango walked back to Miroku , he looked up to see Sango crying, he rean up to her. "Sango what's the matter, why are you crying?"

"He...He's not coming, Miroku...she's...she's gonna DIE!"

"Not if we het to her in time." Then they heard a blood curling scream. "KAGOME!" They all screamed and ran off into the woods.

Redoing this any suggestions would be appreciated.


	2. Realization Hits

Chapter 2. Realization Hits

Back to Kagome & Naraku

Kagome landed about twenty feet from Naraku; she glanced at her stomach to find that there was now a hole in it.

"Oh, poor little miko, all alone with no one to protect you."

"When I'm done with you, your the one that's gonna need protecting." Kagome then reached her hands out and a bright pink light began to flow off of them.

Back to Inuyasha & Kikyo

Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly after hearing the scream, then the scent of blood hit his nose, ~Kagomes' hurt, I know I should go to hell with Kikyo, but ... the feelings I have for Kagome are more.~

His thinking was cut off by the screams of Miroku. "KAGOME NOOOO! your too weak you'll DIE!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said aloud.

"What was that Inuyasha?"

" It's Kagome she's dying."

Kikyos' eyes raged with anger. "I told you Inuyasha she is no longer your problem."

Inuyasha thought for a moment. "You're right she's not my PROBLEM, SHE'S my CHOICE!"

Inuyasha screamed at Kikyo letting go of her. "Inuyasha it is your duty to go to hell with me."

"But it is ALSO my duty to protect Kagome, I'm sorry Kikyo...I love HER." Inuyasha then jumped out of the crater and began racing into the woods. ~I hope I'm not too late~

Back to the fight (that's all the skipping around... for now!): snickers:

"Kagome Nooo!" Shippo screamed as he saw the pink light begin to engulf Naraku, but Kanna appeared and redirected the hit back to Kagome.

"Kagome RUN!" Sango screamed but it was too late.

Inuyasha burst through the forest in time to see Kagome being thrust backwards from her own attack. "NOOO!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha you came!" Sango screamed.

"Of course I DID I made my choice and I CHOOSE KAGOME." Inuyasha screamed the last words, which caused Kagome to sit up.

"Inuyasha... what are you saying?" Kagome stood up and wobbled a bit.

Everyone including Naraku stared at her in disbelief at how she was still alive they were sure she would have been killed. Inuyasha ran up to her and helped her steady herself.

"How are you alive?!"

"It takes more than that to kill me." She said laughing.

"You really are stubborn, but I still love you."

It took Kagome a minute to catch it. "You what?" Kagome looked up at him looking into his eyes for truth. Inuyasha sighed.

"I said that I LOVE YOU" he emphasized the last part even more.

"Inuyasha, I love you too."

Inuyashas' eyes brightened, he leaned down and kissed her lightly. "Now I have a little business to take care of." Inuyasha smiled lightly. Kagome sat on the sidelines of the fight thinking about what had just transpired.

Kagome's P.O.V.

He chose me... he WAS on his way to hell then.. he came back, he chose me...ME, when he said those words I thought my heart would stop, I've never been happier...

End P.O.V.

Kagome was brought out of her thoughts by the ever-growing pain in her stomach; she looked down and noticed that Naraku had poisoned her.

"Damn it!" She yelled putting her hand to her stomach and standing up. Sango looked over her shoulder at Kagome.

"Kagome are you all right?"

"No, Naraku poisoned me." She looked up and saw Naraku hit Inuyasha sending him flying through the air he landed and lay there motionless. Naraku began to walk towards him.

"Sango, we have to finish this NOW, Miroku and Inuyasha are both out of the game... it's up to us." Kagome then grabbed her quiver of bows; she then turned to Naraku. but what she saw terrified her beyond reason..Naraku had Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Inuyasha in his grasp he was holding them in the air choking the life out of them.

"NOO!" Kagome screamed dropping her quiver of arrows, she had never more afraid in her life.

"Now young one you have to make a choice." Naraku said throwing Kagome a dagger.

"You can either watch your friends along with the man you love...die."

Kagome eyes began to water wondering how she could even begin to get the upper hand.

"Or... you can take your life and give the shards to me not in that order."

Inuyasha heard this and began fighting Naraku even more.

"Kagome... no... don't do .. it."

"MOMMY... NOOOO!" Shippo screamed trying to wriggle free from Naraku's grasp.

Kagome looked at them still crying. "I'm sorry... but I... I can't watch you die."

" Kagome... please! Don't leave me... PLEASE!" Inuyasha barely choked out the words as tears were streaming down his face.

"Naraku you sick son of a bitch!" Sango screamed hitting Naraku as hard as she could at the moment.

Naraku was tired out hearing them talk so he tightened his grasp.

"NOOO!" Kagome screamed.

"Make your choice."

Kagome bent down and picked up the dagger.

"Very good." Naraku said loosening his grip on the others.

Kagome looked into her friends' eyes, and lastly she looked into Inuyashas' eyes. She saw love, sorrow, and something she had never seen, for the first time since she had known Inuyasha, he had fear in his eyes.

"Kagome! NOOO! I love you don't leave me."

"I'm sorry, I will always love you." Kagome looked Naraku in the eyes.

"You gonna die tonight, you do know that."

" We'll see!" Naraku chuckled.

Kagome then closed her eyes and plunged the dagger into her stomach. "NOOOO!" was the last thing she heard before falling to the ground. No one was aware of the pair of eyes watching in the woods.

"I must help"

Inuyasha was shocked, "No...no ...she can't be...Who's that?"

End of Chappie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4. Changing For the Better

Kagome opened her eyes to see a figure standing in front of her.

" Who are you?"

"I am here to help you.. You must defeat Naraku before he kills everyone"

"How can I... I'm dying."

"Well we'll just have to do something about that"

"But who are you?" Kagome gasped, "Midoriko?!"

"Yes child... now return to the ones you love." Then Midoriko raised her hands over Kagome's wounds and they began to heal.

Naraku turned around when he saw a bright pink light. Kagome was slowly standing up, "How?" Naraku yelled.

"As I told you, YOU WILL DIE TONIGHT!" Kagome then reached out her hand and made a whip (A/N like Sesshomarus only with miko energy), hitting him in the shoulder sending him to the ground, and Inuyasha and the others dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Now child save the ones you love" and with that Midoriko vanished.

"Well, you have more power than I thought, I guess I underestimated you, I won't do it again" Naraku said sending a tentacle flying at Kagome.

She dodged it easily ~I don't remember ever being this fast AND graceful!~

She then stood straight up, Inuyasha and the others were slowly starting to wake up. They sat up and saw Kagome dodging all of Naraku's attacks.

"Wow, when did she learn to fight like THAT!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Oh, what's the matter Naraku you can't even hit me!" Kagome mocked, "Pathetic"

"Now she's starting to sound like Inuyasha!" Miroku said sitting up.

Inuyasha just watched in amazement ~When DID? She learn to fight, I guess I was so caught up I didn't notice ~.

Inuyasha dodged a tentacle in time to catch a glimpse at Kagome but... it didn't look like Kagome, she had dog ears on her head they were black with silver outlining on them , her hair was a metallic black she had claws and fangs.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes to find they were a beautiful silver ~Gods she looks good like that wait how did she~

"Naraku come on you can't even hit one person how do you expect to win"

~Damn she's gotten cocky too she sounds like me.~

Naraku turned to look at Kagome and noticed her transformation. "You. How did you become a hanyou?"

Kagome froze, she looked at her hands to see claws then she moved her hands to her head ~oh Kami! I have ears... Wait that means I'm an INU hanyou.. But... how? "Midoriko" Kagome smiled, "Arigato"

" Pathetic, I will still kill you."

"Naraku you had trouble when I was a human what makes you think you can win NOW!" Kagome then ran at Naraku.

" BLADES OF LIFE!" Everyone of Kagomes' attacks hit. Her friends watched their mouths dropped open in awe. Miroku did a face fault.

When Kagome turned around Naraku wasn't there and before she could dodge, he had a tentacle wrapped around her throat.

"NOO!" Inuyasha screamed the charged Naraku.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and darted toward the woods.

"Noo Inuyasha put me down."

"Kagome Nani? "

"Ite , put me down, please... Inuyasha." She was crying.

"I'm so sorry I never wanted to leave you. I love you ."

"Kagome I love you too!"

"Inuyasha I promised Naraku he would die, and I intend to keep my promise," Kagome leaned up and kissed Inuyasha lightly.

Inuyasha was frozen for about a second, then he returned the kiss. "Kagome... I don't want to lose you again." Inuyasha said in barely a whisper.

Kagome laughed.

"Nani?"

"I can hear you, ya know!" Inuyasha smiled, then he leaned up and lightly kissed her ear, which sent a shiver down her spine.

"I forgot."

'Now can we go kick his ass!"

Inuyashs chuckled, "Yeah, let's go you would've gone anyway."

"Damn right." she said nodding her head.

"You brat!"

"I'm not I'm a angel"

"Maybe in your dreams" Kagome smiled evily and smirked. "Or are they in yours!"

Inuyasha blushed and stood there stunned.

"I... uh... damn your acting like me AND the monk!"

"I guess I just feel safe and want to say whatever comes to mind, which could turn out to be a bad thing." Kagome said blushing turning to face towards Naraku.

"Don't worry, you'll always be safe, now let's go wench." Inuyasha said playfully.

"Hey you forget now I might actually be able to kick your ass."

"Yeah.. sure" Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Let's just go you... pain in the ass" Kagome said the last part low enough only she could hear it.

They returned to where their friends were and saw that they were holding Naraku back waiting for them to return.

"Thanks guys, you can take a break I think we can handle it from here." Inuyasha said putting his arm around Kagome.

"Let's go" Inuyasha and Kagome slowly walked toward Naraku.

"Pathetic hanyous I will kill you slowly"

"I think not" Inuyasha said charging Naraku.

Naraku sidestepped Inuyasha, but he did not anticipate Kagome knowing what he was to do, she came up behind him and fired an arrow straight into his heart.

Naraku let out a scream before he turned to dust. The Shikon No Tama floated to Kagome and attatched itself to her necklace. "It's over." Kagome said walking to Inuyasha. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yeah... now?"

"Nani?"

"What do we do now?"

End of Chappie hope your enjoying the story and remember to review. Sylakina ;}


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Settling Down Part 1.

Kagome leaned into Inuyashas' chest, "Well... hm...I don't know."

"Well first, HOW THE HELL DID YOU BECOME A HANYOU!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome shrieked and grabbed her ears, "My poor ears." She said running her ears so they would stop ringing.

"Did you HAVE TO YELL SO GOD DAMN LOUD!" She screamed, now it was Inuyashas' turn to grab his ears.

"See how do you like it, YOU BAKA!" She stormed off into the woods.

~Damn she's pissed~

"Lady Kagome what is the matter?" Miroku asked reaching his hand down towards her backside.

"Miroku you touch me and you're going to regret ever becoming a man."

Miroku quickly jerked back his hand. "Forgive me Lady Kagome."

Kagome walked off into the woods just as Inuyasha came to their camp. Inuyasha felt a slight sting on his cheek; he slapped it away.

"Forgive me Master Inuyasha... I did come on important business." Myoga looked around, Inuyasha was growing impatient. "What?"

"Where's Kagome?"

"I don't know."

Myoga started to panic, "Master Inuyasha you must go find her before something happens to her!"

Inuyasha sweat dropped. "What?"

"Everyone knows that the two of you confessed your love and now demons have come to kill her to get the jewel and take revenge on you."

At that moment Kagome came back to camp drenched in blood and really, really pissed. "THATS' IT, I"VE HAD IT."

Everyone turned to look at Kagome and gasped as they saw she was drenched in blood.

"Kagome what happened?"

Kagome sat down by the fire and muttered something that sounded like "Stupid fucking demon, what the hell did he think he was doing oww! my side still fucking hurts."

FLASHBACK

Kagome walked through the woods unaware of the danger that awaited her. She stopped when she heard leaves rustling above her in the trees. She dodged the demon's claws in time before they could come in contact with her back.

"Awww we see the little hanyou is faster than she looks."

"Yeah well you'll be sorry for underestimating me."

She charged the demons but they were too fast and before she could turn around they sliced their claws into her side.

"You're gonna pay for that!" She charged them again but this time did not miss, her attack instantly killing the demons, then she turned around and headed back to camp.

END FLASBACK

Myoga jumped over and landed on Kagome's hand, "Kagome are you all right?"

"Oh, Myoga... yes I'm fine thank you for asking."

"Was it a demon?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at him scared. "Actually."

Inuyasha became worried, "What do you mean actually?"

"I mean ... there was more than one."

"WHAT!"

"Oww, please don't yell!" Kagome said grabbing her ears.

"I'm sorry... but... we didn't hear or smell them."

"That's because I went for a LONG WALK!"

Inuyasha became furious, "Kagome you know better than to go far away where I can't protect you."

"Well sorry it's not my fault they came out of nowhere is it, and I did handle it just fine." She said standing up and grabbing her side in pain she yelped. "Damn it I thought it healed."

Inuyasha was beside her in a flash. "Kagome are you ok?"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine just a scratch, I'll be fine." She looked up at Inuyasha's face full of concern

. "Sorry... I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

Kagome then turned and saw the sun rising, "Oh, look our first day without Naraku... What should we do?"

Everyone looked around they didn't know what to do. "I saw a lake last night why don't we go swimming for a change."

"Sure why not" everyone said, even Inuyasha.

Kagome went to her bag and pulled out everyone's bathing suites and began handing them out. "Here I brought them in case we decided to go swimming."

Kagome gave Inuyasha his red swimming trunks, Miroku his black ones, and Shippo his little blue ones with the hole for his tail, then she got out hers and Sango's, they were exactly the same except for color, they were one pieces with a strap around the neck and holes in the sides, Sango's was pink while Kagome's was a dark blue.

"All right let's all go get changed and go swimming."

After they all changed, they walked down to the lake, Kagome and Sango kept their towels on until they spotted the water and they threw their towels down and ran to the water, Kagome ran slower so that she kept pace with Sango.

Inuyasha and Miroku starred in awe. Miroku gave Inuyasha a lecherous smile, Inuyasha glared at Miroku, "Don't even think about it Monk!"

"Oh... but Inuyasha they... Technically are ours!" Miroku gave Inuyasha an innocent smile.

Inuyasha thought about it for a moment then gave Miroku a smirk. "You know Miroku sometimes you Do make sense!"

"I know."

"Now let's go swimming."

They walked to the lake to find the girls already swimming and Shippo dog paddling over to them.

"What took you guys so long we were getting worried?" Kagome said cocking her head to the side with her ears twitching

~Gods she looks cute like that.~ Inuyasha thought as he stood there looking at her, Kagome couldn't stand being stared at any longer so she dove underwater, she went to the bottom of the lake, then she heard a large splashing sound.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I guess my staring at her made her nervous so I did the only thing I could do ... I jumped in after her .

End P.O.V

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha swimming around above her ~hmm... I wonder.~

She watched as Inuyasha surfaced .

"Hey Inuyasha is Kagome still down there?"

"Yeah!" "She can hold her breath for a long time."

"Yeah... hey what the..." his words were muffled by a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh... You left me down there" she then pushed him under water and swam behind a rock.

Inuyasha came up gasping for air. "Hey, NO FAIR!.." he looked around,"Where's Kagome?" Sango and Miroku just looked at each other then turned toward Inuyasha.

"We don't know after she dunked you we were ...uh.. watching Shippo play."

"Yeah... uhu...sure." Inuyasha said sniffing the air for a moment then he picked up on her scent. yep it's hey sakura blossoms and vanilla now how to surprise her

Kagome was tredding water behind a boulder when Inuyasha's scent hit her nose ~mmmm pine and cinnamon. Oh No!, he found...~ She tried to dive underwater but was stopped by two arms snaking around her waist.

"Now that wasn't very nice"Inuyasha said in a low husky voice that sent a shiver down Kagome's spine.

"I'm sorry" Kagome said meekly

"No... but you will be." Inuyasha said letting go of her, she tredded water for a minute before turning around to look at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha who was tredding water started dog paddling(A/N ironic hu?) towards her.

~He looks so cute, just like a litle puppy, wait... what is he doing?~ Kagome started swimming backwardst o get away from Inuyasa.

Kagomes' legs were getting tired so when she got what she felt was safe distance from Inuyasha she decided to float.

Inuyasha jumped onto a boulder near where Kagome was floating.

~Should I?...I should.~ Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and smirked.

Kagome was unaware of the scheme Inuyasha was planning.

Inuyasha kneeled down ready to pounce, he waited until Kagome was right in front of him, then he pounced. Kagome barely had enough time to scream before she was underwter.

She swam to the surface gasping for air, she looked over at Inuyasha who was laughing hysterically. "All right I guess I deserved that." she said swimming over to the other side of the lake, she climbed up on a boulder and sat down.

"I'll be back later" Inuyasha told Miroku and Sango and then he swam over to where Kagome was, he then rested his arms on the rock and let his feet dangle in the water. "Hey.. are you ok?"

Kagome looked down at him. " Yeah...I'm fine it's just a lot to take in at one time."

"Oh.. the whole hanyou thing and all."

"That and the fact that you love me"

"oh" was all Inuyasha could say as his face turned red.

"Oh.. the mighty fearless hanyou Inuyasha is embarassed." Kagome said sarcasticaly.

Inuyasha's blush deepened dramatically. "I'm not embarassed... I'm just... hell I don' t know" he said sliding into the water to float. As he was floating he heard the smallest splash and when he looked up she was just surfacing.

~Gods.. now what do I do? I'm so confused~

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw that he had a confused look on his face so she swam up to him and looked him in the eye, her face was almost touching his when he realized she was there and that he was blushing again.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome said her ears twitching.

Inuyasha just smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist "I'm perfectly happy."

"Ahh well ever sice I became a hanyou I've been getting information about demon traditions.. it's weird"

Inuyasha looked at her and nodded for her to continue.

Kagome blushed slightly, "And after you told me that you loved me and would forever there has been one that just won't leave my mind."

Inuyasha blushed he knew how she felt the fact never let his mind Naraku was dead, Kikyo had gone to hell, he and Kagome had confessed their love but what was stopping him.

~ I want to but what is stopping me... maybe it's because I don't want to be hurt again... No that won't happen Kagome's not like that... then ... what is it... I know I'm forgetting something but what?

~ Kagome watched Inuyasha for a while and inadvertanly laid her head on his shoulder and began to nuzzle his heck. Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled ~she's mine and I'm hers' I know what I have to do~

"Kagome...

End Chapter 4 I hope you guys like it you know what to do. I'll write more I Promise that is if you guys want me to ::lowers head and sighs :: Sylakina .


End file.
